Meet the Topsides!
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: BioShock 2 AU. Despite all the pain Delta endured, he survives the trip to the surface with Eleanor and the Little Sisters he saved. With help, the former Protector and Gatherer will make it through their new life and grow to see the sun for years to come. Get ready world to meet the Topsides!
1. Chapter 1

**Let it be known that it has been **_**years**_** since a story on this account was published. As of now, the latest story known as "Meet the Topsides!" will change that. But keep in mind of the following:**

**It's an AU (alternative universe), meaning the ending of the original game changed thanks to these two letters.**

**There will be a major character who is an OC much later in the story.**

**Delta's identity, or lack thereof, will still be known as "Johnny Topside", even though it is a nickname that was given to him by the citizens of Rapture.**

**Until the story reaches a certain point, Delta's speech (groans) will be translated in **_**bold italics.**_

**And, finally, be courteous; flames are not appreciated but constructive criticism is.**

**Disclaimer: The BioShock series isn't owned by YuMiKo Productions.**

**And now, let the story begin!**

Delta caught sight of Eleanor, looking at him with eyes of sadness and assurance that the "Rapture Dream" was over and that they had finally reached the surface. The sight of the beautiful colors that painted the sky confirmed it: they were both free from the Great Chain of Andrew Ryan and were safe from the ocean's crumbling city as well as its dangers.

"_You are my conscience, Father. And I need _you_ to guide me."_

He groaned in pain from the severed bond, but mostly from still being able to hear his Gatherer speak inside his head; how long would he suffer until death gripped his broken form? His train of thought was shattered when he heard Eleanor speak to him, her face filled with worry.

"Father? What's wrong? Are you weakening from the journey? Please, hang on a little longer."

The purpose of his quest throughout Rapture got up and pulled the aching Protector to sit up against the lifeboat submersible. After this was done, Eleanor quickly rounded up her "sisters" to his side. They hugged his arms and wrapped themselves around his torso, an act of affection for their savior.

"You cannot die, Father…we are Utopia. My heart may have stopped for a short while, but I have not perished. Death is a phase in which you arrive at when you are ready. Your time is not near and to prove it…"

Her expression changed into one of determination and seriousness.

"…you must breathe in the next chapter of your life."

Delta watched silently as he saw his former Little Sister place her hands on the seal of his helmet. He suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken and flinched in fear, attempting to get away from her. Eleanor gave a pleading look to him, but then frowned upon realizing why her father had tried to flee.

"Don't worry, Father. I promise that you won't have to feel that pain. Not again, not ever. Death will only come to you by age, never by a golden luger pistol. Now, get ready to feel the air of your victory touch your face."

Slowly, the copper-colored helmet came off his head, a loud hissing noise erupting as it left. Delta gave a whine as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun that obscured his vision. He was too afraid to breathe as he discovered that he was in the same state that caused him to die the first time. A gentle voice soon calmed him down from his panic attack.

"It's okay. Open your eyes now, Father. Otherwise, you'll miss the beautiful sunrise."

The Big Daddy blinked repeatedly and within moments he discovered the sight that made his arduous objective worth the sacrifice and pain.

"Isn't it a sight to behold, Father?"

It was Eleanor smiling happily at him, the sunlight shining down on her.

"…"

He wanted to agree with her, but feared that saying "yes" would only sound like a whale's cry. Delta felt frustrated by his vocal condition and wished he could speak to Eleanor without sounding like the being he was spliced to become. How was he supposed to enjoy topside without the constant reminder that he was a part of Rapture's history? Again, Eleanor invaded his thoughts with permission to use his ability of speech.

"I understand you cannot communicate properly, but we'll find a way. Just...let me know. Please?"

He was disappointed that she accepted his handicap for the moment, but was startled that she wanted to hear him groan, to make a sound that allowed her to know he was on par with her opinion. That, or it was to ensure he would not perish before her.

A groan escaped his lips; it was low like a whisper but it sounded as if he agreed with her view of the outside world.

"_**Yes, it is indeed beautiful, Eleanor."**_

That was what he wanted to say, hoping she would know his answer.

He caught sight of Eleanor's reaction; she merely continued to smile at him as the children surrounding him giggled. He felt embarrassed about his gentle tone, but felt that he would have to adapt to a way of talking if he was going to live a life topside.

"You don't look bad for a former inmate of Persephone…The resemblance is uncanny, Father. Don't you agree?"

She spoke to him again, goading him into talking to her with his altered voice. He gave a deep exhale and realized that the air didn't taste filthy but rather salty thanks to the sea water. Delta finally spoke once more with another groan after droning in defeat to Eleanor's question.

"…_**What do you mean, Eleanor?"**_

Delta wanted his words to be heard instead of grunts and groans, but seeing Eleanor smile made the Tin Daddy feel okay.

"Your face, Father. You appear to be a little, well, aged, but in all, you look so close to me. Don't tell me you've forgotten how your own reflection is?"

A frown formed on his face, that much he could tell; he had no memory of his old life, let alone how he looked. This confirmed Eleanor's question, shifting her humorous smile into a distressed expression.

"Oh, Father, I'm so sorry. But now you're no longer a man without a face. Look into the ocean and see who you are. Here, we'll help you."

The former Little Sisters grabbed his gloved hands as Eleanor helped him to his feet. She took his hand and guided him to the edge of the submersible toward the water. Delta felt his heart race again, feeling excitement and anxiety at the thought of seeing his own appearance, his face, in so long. He had indeed forgotten how he looked since his transformation into a Protector and felt that due to all the splicing he endured, it would not be a pretty picture. Regardless of his opinion, Eleanor continued to direct him to the end of their lifeboat and assisted him to sit on his knees.

"Go on, look. You aren't afraid, are you?"

"_**Of course I am, Eleanor."**_

He groaned once more, but that was all that came out of his lips. Eleanor motioned him to look at the water's surface. With another deep sigh, Delta locked his eyes onto his reflection.

His eyes widened with stunned silence as he held his breath with astonishment at the sight of his face. The Alpha Series Big Daddy was impressed that his appearance, or at the very least his entire expression was that of a human; there were no tumors that foretold the side effects of excess ADAM usage, missing parts of flesh or visible brain matter on his cranium. This normalcy might've been due to the fact he was brought back to life in the Vita Chamber with a clean bill of health, but he paid it no mind.

His eyes were a fine blue that he realized matched Eleanor's. The skin tone was a pasty white, but that was to be expected from the lack of sun as well as being contained in a diving suit for years on end. A patch of stubble decorated his chin that was connected to his emaciated jaw that touched some of his unruly, brown hair, twisted with bangs. Delta forced himself to smile; all things considered, he wasn't bad looking at all.

"It must be fate that we look alike."

Before he could turn his head, Eleanor peeked over the water beside him, smiling at the waves.

"Even if we're not bonded through blood, I'll still call you my father."

"_**And you, my daughter."**_

The man known as Johnny Topside gave a groan as he looked outward to the ocean and its horizon. The children surrounded the two and smiled as they handed Eleanor a doll that he easily recognized. Delta watched her hand slowly turn, allowing the doll to loosen from her grip and fall back into the sea below them.

"_**Eleanor…"**_

"We must choose carefully, Father. In our story, Rapture was just the beginning."

She reached for his hand and embraced her savior from the depths of the dilapidated dystopia in which he returned the action. The little girls giggled and held each other, mimicking the actions the two displayed. As Delta looked down at the young woman who had saved him from the precipice of death, he noticed something unsettling in her eyes.

Fear and distress were burning in them.

"_**What is the matter? Eleanor? Did I offend you in some way? Ele-?"**_

His groaning was interrupted by a bullet grazing the side of his head, searing skin in the process.

"Father!"

Delta fell to the ground, the pain overwhelming him. He had heard the sound of the bullet before, many years ago. The scenario was all too familiar: he had removed his helmet, he was on his knees and had just succeeded in protecting Eleanor from danger.

A voice called out to him, bringing more pain to his psyche.

"I'll admit that my aim was off, but the sudden glare of the sun in the skyline was the culprit. Besides that, I'm more surprised you're still alive, Delta."

He averted his eyes from Eleanor and struggled to see the assailant wielding the pistol.

"Don't try to get up, you're perfectly harmless now."

It was Sofia Lamb, drenched and exhausted from the departure of Rapture, but still carrying the strength to murder the man who had destroyed her vision of Utopia.

**Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger, but have no fear, the next chapter has been planned out and will be available to you soon! Please review; constructive criticism or praise is appreciated.**


	2. Tension

**An apology goes out to you, the reader, who was stuck on that cliffhanger until this chapter was published. Thanks to all the readers who are enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yumiko Productions does not own BioShock.**

Meet the Topsides! Chapter 2

_Tension_

Eleanor quickly stood up and defended Delta with her body acting like a shield, preventing Lamb from taking pot shots at the disabled man. Her face twisted with hurt, upset that her forgiveness to the woman who tortured her mind and soul since she was little had harmed the man who endured it all.

"You must forgive, Mother…otherwise you'll end up in a world with no compassion or happiness. What awaits you will only be frustration and self-destruction. Please, don't hurt Father more than you already have! Please! I refuse to kill you!"

From what Delta could gather, Eleanor was trying to save him from receiving a bullet to the head, the former Little Sisters appeared terrified of the intellectual woman, and Sofia herself simply stared at him while her daughter tried to defuse the tension of yet another confrontation.

Her eyes were full of hatred and disgust for him, the man who had "stolen" Eleanor from her destiny.

"No good deed goes unpunished, Eleanor. Even though that is one of Andrew Ryan's virtues, it puts the situation you're in very well. You have a weapon at your disposal, the needle of a Big Sister, whilst I have this luger pistol. You allowed me to live to see the sun, except you have forgotten exactly how spoiled this world is. I must return to Rapture to continue my work toward Utopia. If you hadn't spared me, Delta wouldn't have to suffer."

"But I don't want to kill you! Why should I?!" screamed Eleanor, her hands balled up into fists. Confusion clouded her mind upon realizing that her mother would rather go back to the failing city than live a new life on the surface. What made it worse was the concept that she was going to try to take Eleanor back with her and the girls she and Delta had rescued. Was all that sacrifice for nothing?

"Delta was forced to kill Sinclair," explained Lamb, "a lowly man with interests that concerned only himself. My interests on the other hand include the sake of the entire world. Eleanor, accept your fate and return with me to Rapture. We must forge ahead if Utopia is to be achieved. If you desire to kill me then you'll become the monster of despair that your…father…had tried to steer you away from."

Sofia Lamb walked toward the fallen Alpha Series, Eleanor frozen in her place with fear upon her next action.

"You are more than a thorn in my side, Delta. You are an abomination, a being that does not exist in this world of mine. And yet, you were needed for my first step to create Utopia."

Instead of shooting at him, she spoke to him with venom in her words.

"Your essence was key for Eleanor's creation. Being put under contract for Sinclair placed you at risk, but you were the least spliced being in Persephone. With your views of self-sacrifice and to assist those around you, I thought your genetic code would be perfect for the being that would not care for the "self". I doubt you remember having your seed removed from the body; you were on the edge of death and even Sinclair believed you wouldn't survive the night. I hadn't thought your views would backfire on me. Instead of going along with her treatments, your daughter rebelled against her studies as a child and even fought with me at the present. Your genes may have had a hand in creating her, but it led to her downfall and with it, Utopia itself. All thanks to you."

Lamb aimed the gun to Delta's head.

"It is your fault that the world is heading toward the end."

Eleanor turned around quickly; hearing her existence and origin made her desire to protect her only caring parent grow.

"Leave him alone!" she cried.

Sofia ignored her command and cocked the gun.

"If Eleanor cannot follow me because you still breathe, I will break that rebellious spirit with your corpse."

"Mother!" her daughter cried out, hoping she wouldn't have to commit a murder.

A shot rang out, echoing throughout the scene itself.

"Father!"

The former Little Sisters screamed at the sight of blood pooling onto the metallic floor.

"…"

Delta was still stunned, but discovered that he hadn't been shot. It was someone else.

It was Sofia Lamb herself that had suffered a bullet wound to the hand, dropping the gun in pain.

"I didn't know you had another ally, Delta…you are, by far, the most stubborn man to kill."

The armored man turned his head to face the source of the shot, as did Eleanor and met with the voice of their supporter.

"Stay away from all of them or you will be killed, Sofia Lamb! I will not let you hurt those little ones!"

Standing inside an open bathysphere was Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum and another Alpha Series Big Daddy.

"Keep your positions! I shall make it toward you!"

**Once again, Tenenbaum prevents another act of senseless violence! Again, sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review!**


	3. A Diver, A Father

**Who'd of thought that Tenenbaum would come in at the last second? Her and the other Alpha Series, Subject Sigma, are about to turn this whole situation around! Enjoy the latest installment of "Meet the Topsides!" and say what you think in a review!**

**NOTE: The following Alpha Series' groans will be translated in certain format:**

_**Subject Delta**_

_**Subject Sigma**_

**Disclaimer: BioShock is not owned by YuMiKo Productions and may contain SPOILERS for the game and the download content Minerva's Den.**

Meet the Topsides! Chapter 3:

_A Diver, A Father_

The bathysphere was guided to the submersible by the Alpha Series Big Daddy Subject Sigma, also known as Doctor Charles Milton Porter. With his strength and model, he was able to push the vessel with his hands as he swam behind it. As soon as they reached the group of Rapture citizens, Tenenbaum walked over to the spot where Lamb had buckled down and kicked the gun into the water. The bleeding elitist looked up to her, only to receive a slap to the face. The girls gasped in surprise while Eleanor continued to stare at the woman who had saved her from committing a horrible act.

"I cannot believe it! You used my work to formulate new little ones! You took them away from the chances they had! Have you no heart?!" Tenenbaum was shaking, her finger steady on the trigger.

Lamb merely tipped her glasses and calmly spoke, "If memory serves, you were the one who started the ADAM factories known as Little Sisters."

Another strike was made to her face, this time knocking off her spectacles.

"I only discovered ADAM! Don't lump me with Fontaine and Dr. Suchong! Mein Gott, you are ein monster! I changed to save the little ones and you made new ones to continue your work, make more of mein mistakes, and to ensure the Rapture nightmare! I want to put this gun to use on your skull!"

"Then what is stopping you, Brigid?" asked Lamb as she readjusted her glasses. "You have a gun and I am unarmed. Will you cause my untimely death?"

Tenenbaum sighed with apprehension while Subject Sigma joined her side, letting out a guttural groan.

"The little ones who have been rescued are here and I don't want them to be scared more than they have already been. I am here to ensure their safe return home, Herr Porter to become himself, and also…"

She faced the stunned Delta, who finally felt the strength to get up from the gunshot wound he suffered. "…to help Herr Delta regain more of his humanity."

The former Subject known as Delta groaned eagerly; could he have heard her correctly?

"_**Do you really mean you can fix me?!"**_

Subject Sigma turned to the fallen man and offered his hand to help him back on his feet, all while giving a response to his question.

"_**Yes, Mr. Delta. She does indeed."**_

Delta hesitated to accept his help, more by the surprising fact that someone else understood his groaning and vice versa.

"_**You can understand me…How?"**_

He could of sworn he heard Sigma chuckle inside his helmet as he adjusted his balance.

"_**The original Big Daddies were also conditioned to communicate and recognize the others by speech pattern. We were all taught to comprehend the sounds and noise our voices would create to know the sign, objective and, most importantly, the number of children we were ordered to protect. Think of it as an army escorting a large quantity of Little Sisters."**_

"_**But each one of us could only bond with one. That would make the Alpha Series…"**_ Delta didn't want to finish his sentence, realizing what his fate was in Rapture to begin with. However, Sigma completed his conclusion with the grim truth itself.

"…_**obsolete. Fortune smiled down upon you, Mr. Delta. You were given a child to care for and until the day you would die. But, seeing where you stand now, I suppose that day won't happen for a long time. Consider yourself lucky that you were able to fulfill your purpose."**_

Delta's face twisted with confusion; who was he to think that he got off easy? To be a Big Daddy was to lose all self and control of who you once were and to serve as a constant protector to a child before you were to die by the hand of a splicer or if the little girl herself were to perish under your care. Granted, Delta couldn't remember who he was before his present life, but he felt a tad upset that the man in the suit standing in front of him believed he was blessed.

"_**Pardon me, Mr. Porter," **_Delta interjected,_** "but to think myself as "lucky" would be the opposite of what my life was." **_

Delta was beginning to blow off steam from his past venture. __

"_**I cannot remember who I was, but only as a simple diver who got lucky for finding Rapture."**_

His sarcastic tone slowly turned into one with a hint of anger.__

"_**I then got lucky by having a meeting with Andrew Ryan himself, thanks to a Mr. Stanley Poole."**_

The former Protector knew that sparing the man who turned him in was the right and moral decision to make, but felt a twinge of ire after recalling Stanley cowering in the booth, his body wracked with fear of having his throat torn open.

"_**Fortune smiled upon me when I got selected to become a Big Daddy, a doomed series model nonetheless!"**_

Memories flooded his head after he recollected his moments in Gilbert Alexander's "lair". Traversing through the lab, the sight of his creation was given to him by Eleanor's ADAM visions. The prospect of his armor being welded around his body, imprisoning him in a shell of copper-colored metal and the dreadful conditioning process made him release his rage of into a terrifying groan-turned-roar.

"_**And, finally, fate granted me peace when Lamb brought my purpose to an end by a gunshot to the head!"**_ He pointed to his right temple as he pushed away some of his bangs. There, were his index finger was tipped at, was a scar that was two inches on the side of his forehead. The fatal bullet left a mark at his cranium after all these years.

Subject Sigma merely sighed and spoke once more, but with sadness in his groaning voice.

"_**Forgive me for angering you, Mr. Delta. I did not mean to make you feel that your journey up to now was a good one, but what I'm trying to say is that you achieved a new purpose at the end of it…your child, Eleanor."**_

"_**Eleanor? What about her?"**_ Delta was confused.

"_**You practically walked through Hell in the ocean to ensure her safety and survival from the city and now that you have succeeded, you can now live further with your loved one, your only daughter."**_

"_**And you see that as lucky, Mr. Porter? I am grateful that she is happy and well, but why do you consider my ending pleasant? It was an awful experience I don't wish to repeat ever again."**_

"_**You see, by the time Fontaine Industries realized that the Alpha Series was doomed to failure…I was put away in stasis for many years. Yes, you were droning through your life, but at least you have fond memories of your loved one…at least your loved one is still alive, too."**_

Delta could feel why the man had said that; he was alone in the world. _**"Mr. Porter…"**_

"_**Dr. Tenenbaum has promised she would help me return to what-no-who, who I once was before I became Subject Sigma."**_

"_**Can she really do that? I heard the effects of ADAM were irreversible…that includes the process of becoming a Big Daddy. Is it even possible?"**_ Delta felt it was impossible to turn back the clock, but Sigma intervened his train of negativity.

"_**Never doubt the miracle of science, Mr. Delta,"**_ explained Sigma, a hint of joy in his groan. _**"I can understand as to why you would, though. Heh, after all, we are the figments of nightmare fuel from the city below us. But, have no fear. We have our free will and possess no more of that awful conditioning. Don't you see? We're halfway there. It's up to us to choose if we want to pursue it. The choice to return to who we once were. Can't you imagine yourself feeling the sun on your face…with your daughter smiling at you?"**_

Sigma's groaning speech struck a chord in his mindset. If he were to return to a man minus his newly acquired vocal chords and possible physical deformities, then he could enjoy the sun with Eleanor.

"_**I want it more than anything else, Mr. Porter."**_

"_**Good to hear, Mr. Delta. I'll let Dr. Tenenbaum know. But, right now, I think its best you comfort Eleanor; poor thing looks like she's going through a lot, especially since she's discovered her father is standing only a few feet from her. I'm going to try to bring the good doctor back to Earth since we can't let her murder that woman in front of the children, can we?"**_

Delta nodded and walked toward Eleanor slowly, walking passed Sofia who was still at gunpoint from Tenenbaum. The little girls skipped around their hero and smiled, making sure he was fine for the short distance to his daughter. He held out his hand for Eleanor who was still staring down at the floor, her mind racing. The man gently patted her head to which got her attention, though she slightly jumped in surprise.

"…I guess this is quite boggling, isn't it? That you had a child and never knew…"

"_**Eleanor,"**_ he began,_** "Love is a chemical, but we give it meaning. I'd love you regardless of our genetics. Do you understand?"**_

"I know you never wanted a daughter, Father…but…"

"_**I don't know if I'd be a father back in Rapture, however I'm sure I would've become one eventually. Men want to leave their mark on the world and I can say without a single shred of uncertainty that you are the greatest being in my life…my daughter."**_

"…If you want me in your life as your child…just…tell me…give me a sign."

Delta realized the language barrier was acting up once again, but this time he had a surefire way to get his point across to his child. Before Eleanor could look up from the ground, he pulled her into a hug.

"…oh, father…thank you…" she began to cry tears of joy. "…thank you so much…"

Delta could feel his own tears escaping from his eyes, but he allowed them to fall. The girls squealed and hugged the duo's legs, enjoying the warm atmosphere.

The man had a face and a daughter to take care of now. Perhaps he could finally lay the Rapture Dream to rest and move on.

"…_**your welcome, Eleanor…"**_

**Did that warm the cockles of your heart? Read and Review!**


	4. Origin

**The story's introductory stage is taking longer than anticipated, but to those who were loyal enough to keep reading, an applause to you! Don't worry, the fiction will reach the topside state soon!**

**BioShock is not owned by Yumiko Productions.**

**Disclaimer: Spoiler alerts for the series and possible DLC content.**

**WARNING: Contains unauthorized "essence" extraction scene of Johnny Topside and sci-fi childbirth.**

Meet the Topsides! Chapter Four

_Origin_

While the berating Tenenbaum was being held back by Subject Sigma, Sofia Lamb could only stare at the sight before her: a weeping Eleanor and tearing Delta in an embrace that would match their relationship as father and daughter. As she found her glasses and fixed them properly to restore her vision, she felt a wave of emotions hit her.

_Rage at Delta for taking down her one chance to create Utopia._

_Disappointment for Eleanor who left her destiny for the sun._

_And, jealousy?_

'I am not envious of them. To do so would make me unfit for Rapture's future.'

The very thought of Rapture's unknown future made the intellectual woman think back on the day she made her first step into toward her goal.

…

Persephone was what she had expected to do and that was to reflect those that were imprisoned. The prison itself was full of spliced-up citizens that either spoke up against Andrew Ryan or were men that associated themselves with Frank Fontaine. Walking through the penitentiary, she heard the voice of the man that was escorting her to the cell of the inmate she requested.

"Now, listen here, Doctor Lamb, as part of our little arrangement, y'all don't tell Fontaine or Ryan about this."

It was Augustus Sinclair himself, giving warning to the woman he was talking to.

"Being a simple man like myself, I would hate to be under their thumbs for letting you in here. The ruler of Rapture doesn't really care for you being around here, Hell you could wind up in a cell someday, while Fontaine would kill a man who was…doing another business with his guinea pigs on the sly."

"Don't worry, Sinclair. Your readiness to help me has brought me closer to my work. I thank you for your altruism."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I only do things for the right price. Those silver dollars got you here and, well, the homemade ADAM kit isn't exactly selling for what I thought it was…" he exhaled, traces of smoke leaving his cigar.

"Regardless of your motive, you have made him available to me. He is needed for my first step."

"What I was trying to say is whatever you plan on doing, make it quick. Last thing I need is to get caught up in a power struggle with those two men. Y'all understand?"

She nodded, "I do. All I need is his essence, Sinclair. That is what I must retrieve."

"His essence? Do you mean…? Are you sure? I mean, he may be a passive prisoner…but I don't know if he'll consent to the idea of you harvesting him like that."

"The people inside Persephone lost all their rights the moment they wound up inside the prison. I'm sure Mr. Topside will agree. If not," she revealed a gun in her satchel, "that's what this is for."

The sight of the weapon made Sinclair's eyes widen.

"Did you hear me when I said he was a test subject for Fontaine Futuristics? He has ADAM flowing through his veins, Doctor Lamb. He's been spliced left and right. A gun's not going to work on a fella like him."

His warnings did not have the desired effect: Lamb continued onward, leading the two of them down the hall.

"Don't doubt my aim; that's why I've lived this long." Her words were coated in pride.

Sinclair sighed in defeat. The duo had reached the door of the cell that Lamb wanted to be guided to.

"All right, but, one more thing, he's scheduled to be placed into Fontaine Futuristics Security Division."

"I had no idea that Fontaine required more men for his fisheries."

"He doesn't. Mr. Ryan wants those little ADAM banks protected at all times now that the splicer threat's at an all-time high. All I know is wherever he's going, he's not coming back. This'll be your only time to…to do what you gotta do. Clear as crystal?"

"Yes. Now, open the door, Sinclair. I need to meet Johnny Topside."

The tycoon pulled the latch to the chamber that contained the former celebrity of Rapture known to all as Johnny Topside. Only a male figure lied on a thin panel that was a bed, unmoving and quiet. His body was emaciated and had plenty of welts decorating his limbs, torso and head. His face had clear (blue?) eyes, but were glassy, like he had lost the will to live. Clumps of black hair were hanging onto his scalp. Meager rags covered his extremely thin build. His mouth was open, but no breath exited nor entered; he appeared dead before the two visitors.

"God, no!" Sinclair rushed to the figure before Lamb could examine him further. "C'mon son, wake up!"

No answer from the still man. Lamb continued to watch the spectacle until Sinclair fell to his knees.

"Aw, damn it! They must've spliced him up some more for the floor show at Futuristics earlier today!" His voice held sadness, making the doctor wonder if he was legitimately remorseful for the prisoner's death. "I'm sorry, boy…God, you're body's messed up, even for a splicer. I'm so sorry, son. You can rest in peace now." His fingers graced the eyes of the deceased man, closing them forever.

Or so he thought.

The man blinked slowly, a sure sign that his body was still functioning. She saw his chest move, but not within a pattern. Nevertheless, Lamb was grateful that the man had not perished before she was done with her visit.

"Sinclair, he's blinking. Meaning he's still alive…at least for the moment."

"What?" He faced the blinking man and got up to his feet. "Well, well, son, you sure are a wonder at fooling us." He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Be real nice to Doctor Lamb, okay? She's going to need you to cooperate to…take what she needs from you. Are you listening to me, sport?" He placed his hand on the shoulder, cringing at touching the deformed flesh.

Johnny Topside merely gasped for air and continued lying on his bed.

"Okay, he's not going live through the evening. He's completely checked out. I wouldn't be surprised if he died after this visit. God, Mr. Fontaine's gonna give me hell for it. Well, doc, do what you have to."

She smiled. "Trying to kill me, Sinclair? Leaving me alone with a man who has been subject to intense splicing, rendering him unstable?" The warden stopped at the door, turned around and faced her, his face labeled with disgust.

"I'd prefer not to witness this. See son? This is where having humility gets you!"

He slammed the door, leaving the scientist and prisoner alone.

"Finding the city in a diving bell, he thrived in the public eye, but suddenly vanished from the spotlight." Lamb began, stating the still man's biography.

"Many articles depicted the man to be kind and helpful to a fault, always willing to sacrifice his own joys in life for another's. Such altruism did not exist in Andrew Ryan's city: that was reason enough to send him away to Persephone."

She dug into her satchel and found the kit she needed.

"Besides the popular man's selflessness, Ryan believed the newcomer to be a secret agent sent from the surface to uncover the underwater metropolis. Fearing for the sake of Rapture, he sent the star to the jail for all his enemies he deemed dangerous, which was all of them."

After unraveling it, she sanitized the needle.

"Your life will end, but your legacy will live on, in Utopia that is. The nature you possess, one that is for the betterment of others, is rare in the city of Rapture. I require your essence to create the perfect being that does not care about the "self". This will be your final sacrifice."

"…"

Lamb had believed the man just died before her, but prepared tool for the extraction.

"Thank you, Mr. Topside. Your death will not go without a purpose."

Within minutes, her goal was completed and she left the room, a cooling unit containing the removed specimen from the man in the cell inside her bag.

"Is he still alive?" a voiced called out.

The woman turned around to see Sinclair at the side of the cell's door, waiting to close it.

She tipped her glasses upon his question. "He stopped breathing for a moment, however once the procedure was complete, I noticed his body convulsed."

He peeked inside and sighed, shutting the door beside him.

"That means he was trying to defend himself. Either that or stop you. I don't know. Anyhow, let's get you outta this place before someone gets wise."

The two sane citizens of Persephone exited the prison as the midnight hour hit Rapture's clock.

….

It had taken three years to complete the first stage of her plan to create Utopia. She had carefully divided it into three parts.

The first was to ensure that the child would be born without bias. She had gone to Dr. Yi Suchong, knowing he had dabbled in genetics with Fontaine Futuristics. The man would not say a word about his work unless paid handsomely, to which she gave him plenty of her money as well as loyal followers to become part of his line of test subjects. He had mentioned he could see to the child's birth as he was "working on one", but went against it; she wanted to oversee the process by herself. It didn't help he was associated with Andrew Ryan, so she memorized his blueprints (Suchong wouldn't let her leave with them) and went on her way.

Part two was rather tricky. She had to find a male that was unselfish and only wanted to assist those around them. That type of man would be hard to find in an underwater city that looked down upon altruism and preferred those who kept what they earned. She believed luck was on her side the moment she heard of the newcomer nicknamed by the public as Johnny Topside, but felt that Ryan was personally interfering with her objective once she found out the celebrity had disappeared from Rapture's eyes. This could only have meant that Ryan had placed him inside Persephone itself and would either die or be spliced beyond recognition. He was subjected to both in the end, but she managed to remove some of his seminal fluid before his passing or transference into Fontaine Futuristics' security detail.

The finale contained importance that involved Utopia's chance at being born and that was to see through to the end that the child would develop and grow normally as any baby would, but without the womb of a mother to help them. Lamb didn't want the natural birth to cause bias in the newborn's mindset, so after removing one of her own eggs (courtesy of a somewhat sane Dr. Steinman) she decided to make sure the baby would mature in its embryonic state and continue to survive the process in a chemical tank that would ensure it received its necessary requirements to grow at a fair rate. If she failed at this, then Utopia would be all for not and she'd have to find another subject to help her as she believed Johnny Topside was either dead or in the long process of becoming a walking metal golem, incapable in either scenario. Her mind erased the idea of resetting the moment she heard the child's cry, emulating birth. She smiled, not at the fact she was a "mother", but for the idea that Utopia was closer than before.

Removing the child from the "tank", Lamb studied the body that developed before her eyes; the baby's anatomy was female, had patches of black hair and fidgeted in her sleep. She gave a sigh and went over the charts, depicting the body's birth and growth.

'Johnny Topside was a man of lanky stature. She'll most likely inherit my physiological status, provided his was not hereditary. She already has his eyes and facial structure. Will I have anything to give to her besides my gender?' She mentally slapped herself and nodded her head. 'No, that doesn't matter. I can't have them be pre-conditioned to biased thoughts and desires.'

The graph revealed the possibilities of the child, sleeping in front of her in its fish-tank crib, whether it would grow tall or stout, thin or obese, even the amount of ADAM it could take as it grew up.

She bit her lip in frustration, aware of the problem before her.

'The variables can be fixed, but it doesn't tell me if she'll inherit his self-sacrificing nature.'

Rapture was already becoming a city of turmoil to all and to show altruism would result in her capture and the child's probable fate to be given into an orphanage-one where the little girls would turn into the Little Sisters that walked all over the streets of the metropolis.

'I can't let them leave my sight. Not for an instant.'

That was the answer. As long as she were to stay close to the baby, toddler, child, whatever stage of growth they were in, they would be safe from those dog-eaters. The little Lamb was sleeping soundly now, completely unaware of what her biological mother had in store for her.

"Welcome to the world, Eleanor. A world that you will change with your destiny."

The child continued its slumber in response to her mother's greeting, happily enjoying the feeling of rest.

….

The memories ended there, as the years would turn out to be unkind to her as she tried to morph Eleanor into the ideal leader for the new world. Indeed, she was Delta's daughter in every sense of the word: rebellious, risky, and caring to those around them. She had thought that Eleanor would willingly give up herself to Utopia, but instead wanted her father.

'I can't turn back the clock or force Eleanor back with the resources I have now…'

Turning to the submersible interior from which she exited from, she attempted to get on her feet. To her surprise, Eleanor appeared from the corner of her eye, extending a hand to help her up.

"We don't want you to fall into the sea down to that dreadful city, don't we, Father?" she smiled to Delta, who nodded with a faint grin on his face.

Lamb went against their help and found the strength to stand on her own, earning questionable looks from Eleanor and Tenenbaum.

"Where do you think you're going, Sofia?" barked Tenenbaum, still armed.

"I am returning to Rapture," answered the woman as she fixed her glasses.

**Guessing you're all a little bit disturbed or at the very least a little sick in the stomach of what you've read about Eleanor's birth. It was a bit of a twist that biologically she is Delta's daughter and, the author is aware that the idea was scrapped, but the concept just seemed so perfect. That, and Lamb seemed to want the child to be born without bias, meaning no opinions outweighing their own. What better way than to have an unconventional birth? In short, her conception is similar to Jack Ryan's. Hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same and are anticipating the next chapter!**


	5. Moving On

Apologies to the long wait; having piss-poor internet connections will do that. Nobody likes to wait for a chapter, especially if it's a story they love. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm going to take advantage of the opportunity and upload a second chapter after this one! To those that are still reading, glad you decided to continue despite the rather graphic description of Eleanor's birth. Now, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: YuMiKo Productions does not own BioShock. **

**Warning: The following chapter may hold spoilers for the series. You may proceed to reading now.**

Meet the Topsides! Chapter Five

_Moving On_

"I am returning to Rapture," answered Sofia Lamb, fixing her glasses as she made her way to the interior of the submersible. Her response shocked many, but none more than Eleanor herself.

"Why?!" cried the girl. "There is no reason for you to go back, Mother! Please, live your life in the sun than in the darkness…with me. With us." She held Delta's gloved hand, signifying unity. She wanted all of the people aboard to thrive in this new world rather than attempt to survive in the crumbling city of the dead Rapture Dream.

Lamb cringed for a moment, hiding her disgust for a split-second. However, she released her hatred for the world she was in the instant she replied back to her.

"No. I'd rather die than live in a doomed world. Stay in the sun and enjoy it, Eleanor, so you can remember the feeling of warmth while it still lingers on the surface."

"Mother!"

Before Eleanor could charge at the woman, Delta groaned, hoping to get his message across.

"…Ha…you believe that this world will flourish, Delta? You don't know the evils of this world. Rapture is our only salvation. Seeing as how you derailed Eleanor from her destiny, the hope for it is now gone, extinguished like a flame that burned for years. While you live, you will suffer, Delta. You and Eleanor. I hope that you will understand what you have done to this world. By taking Eleanor away from me, you have allowed it wallow in filth and destroy itself. Rapture is the only safe haven that I know."

The woman didn't bother to look back as she walked through the threshold, holding her hand on the lever that would close the door.

"You all may enter the bathysphere provided by Dr. Tenenbaum as means of transportation. This vessel will send me back to the sanctuary down below the ocean. Hurry now."

Tenenbaum quickly pulled the children into the bathysphere while Subject Sigma swam to the back of the mechanism, willing to move it toward the lighthouse in the distance.

"If you so much as try to kidnap kinder to make new Little Ones, I will stop you," the armed scientist warned Lamb.

Another sigh escaped the psychologist's lips. "Don't worry. I no longer possess the resources for such an attempt. I will live in Rapture until my final breath. If any of you wish to join me, then, by all means, step inside so as not to drown once the sub takes water. I've made sure that this time it won't flood."

Eleanor walked closer to the door.

"Mother, please reconsider. I don't want anyone else to die down there. Please…"

"…No. Now, enjoy this world while you can."

The metal door slammed shut with the pull of the lever, separating mother and child from each other.

"…mother…"

She reached out toward the closed door, but no answer came to her. Tears started to escape from the young woman's eyes as her father placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She didn't jump, but turned to face him; he had a somber expression as he groaned.

"_**She doesn't want to suffer again, Eleanor. After what she had to endure up here, I can only imagine how her mind processes rationality. To her, Rapture is the norm and topside is danger. But, even though she isn't here, I will be."**_

His daughter sniffed and wiped the teardrops away after he finished his groaning speech. He hoped that his only child would understand him.

"…I…I think Mother doesn't want to feel the pain again in this world, Father. But…at least I have you."

Delta nodded and hugged her, but the moment stopped as the sound of steam and crashing of gears.

"Herr Delta!" cried Tenenbaum, her body standing inside the open shell of the bathysphere as she held a rescued child, "Get your helmet on! You must join us if you wish to be safe! Frau Eleanor, you do the same! Hurry!"

The father-daughter duo didn't need to be told twice.

Eleanor quickly placed her helmet on and was about to jump to Subject Sigma's position to help push the vessel to the lighthouse in order to plan their next strategy when she realized her father hadn't followed the command.

"Father?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

Delta was afraid to put his armor back on while a few moments ago he was terrified without it. He feared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to be a human being but a simple handy man of Rapture.

"Come on, Father! I promise you'll have your face! Now go!" shouted his daughter.

Delta did as he was ordered and jumped into the water, swimming to the spherical ship and began the push to the lighthouse. He heard the submersible sink behind him, large oxygen bubbles pulling themselves to the surface. Before he knew it, the sounds stopped, indicating the lifeboat had sunk back into the depths of the ocean, heading to the city of Rapture itself.

'If you don't drown on your way down, Heaven help you, Sofia Lamb. A fate worse than death, returning to that Hell hole.'

Kick by kick, the large group finally made it to the building surrounded by the ocean. Once the bathysphere opened up, the little girls jumped out and ran around on the limited land as Tenenbaum walked out at her own speed.

"Be careful, kinder! Don't fall in!" she warned, but smiled at the normalcy of their actions before her.

Subject Sigma got out and groaned, alerting the scientist of the extra company, Delta and Eleanor.

"Herr Delta, I'm glad you have survived the journey, but there is more to do now that you are alive. Thanks to Mr. Porter, I have found a cure for ADAM. Though it's rather new, I know for sure that it will undo the damage done to your bodies. Think of it as a miracle drug that will restore you to what you had before you spliced your DNA. If you are willing to take it, I shall do my best to undo the rest of the impairments that was done to you. Say, for example, your voice?"

The former Big Daddy's eyes lighted up with surprise; Mr. Porter was telling the truth! How could he not resist such a find and with someone willing to cure him of his remaining condition?

"You can help Father even more, Dr. Tenenbaum?" Eleanor asked in disbelief.

"Ja, if he is willing to endure minor pain in the surgery. I've done it before on Herr Ryan and he regained basic speech in a matter of weeks. The question is: does he want to?"

Delta removed his helmet again, revealing him to be nodding at her inquiry.

"Very well, let's get ready. We will head inside the lighthouse and begin the process. I made a base inside and it has my tools and research. As soon as I am prepared, you will join the human race once again, Herr Delta."

Eleanor held her father's hand, excited by the prospect of having her parent return to the man he was before his venture in Rapture's darkest hours.

'This is just the beginning. It won't be easy, but I'll do my best…for Father's sake.'

**Sorry if Eleanor came off as desperate to Sofia Lamb; just trying to touch your hearts to reveal the loss of a mother to a child. The story is starting to take off…finally! Hope you will continue to read the story and wait for the next chapter. Coming soon!**


	6. Worry Not

**The newest chapter is here! Thanks to all who are loyal to continue reading this story!**

**Alpha Series Translation:**

Delta: **Bold**

Sigma/Porter: _Italics_

**Disclaimer: YuMiKo Productions does not own BioShock.**

**Warning: May contain spoilers for the series and the DLC.**

Meet the Topsides! Chapter Six

_Worry Not_

The interior of the lighthouse did hold the entrance to Rapture, but beyond the entryway was a staircase that led upward to the small lab that Tenenbaum was talking about. The four were accompanied by forty-two rescued little girls up the steel stairs, all of who were tired, declaring it was "dream time". Delta carried at least five of them and Subject Sigma held three in his arms while Eleanor held the hands of two while Tenenbaum kept one to her side.

"Before we begin the surgery, I must see to the Little Ones," explained the last of the elite. "After what they've been through, they need to rest. I am sure you are all exhausted, especially you, Herr Delta. Please be patient while I tend to the kinder." She opened the door to reveal a large room. It contained another flight of stairs, walls with notes involving the disappearances of the girls, the possibility of Rapture's existence, an electronic device that appeared to have been a radio, a table with vials and containers of raw ADAM, but the sight that caught Delta's eyes was the surgical table.

'I'm going to be there soon.' He thought.

"Come Little Ones." Tenenbaum motioned her hand forward to the room upstairs. "There are toys and crayons to keep you entertained. Fraulein Eleanor, do you wish to join them?"

The young lady didn't know what to choose: to be with her "sisters" or to see her father through the restoration process. It would be painful if she were to watching over the children while her only parent was under the knife, but the little girls were no doubt tired and wanted some sort of guardian to be with them in case nightmares of Rapture danced through their heads. She bit her lip, unable to make a decision on where to go. That is, until Delta groaned to get his daughter's attention.

She turned to face him, his body near the stairway. "Father?"

He tilted his head to the right, telling his child where to go.

"…I understand, but when you wake up, I'll be there." The "Big Sister" went with her smaller "siblings", followed by Brigid Tenenbaum herself.

With her gone, Delta let out a sigh of relief, glad she went along with his suggestion. He knew that Tenenbaum could be trusted, but he didn't want his daughter to witness his surgery for a reason: the sight of his form being cut into might generate some destructive feelings. Even though he taught her to be kind and merciful, he doubt that she would remain calm in such an event. A groan broke his thoughts, the source from Subject Sigma aka Charles Milton Porter. He placed a hand on his counterpart and began a conversation with him.

"_You should have more faith in your child, Mr. Delta."_

"_**I can't help it, Mr. Porter. If you saw the only person you cared about being…operated on…wouldn't you feel some sort of helplessness, or in some cases, anger?"**_

"_I wish I had that luxury; all I got was a flat full of ashes. My point is that she'll have to adapt to the world around her sooner or later. You won't always be there for her, Mr. Delta. No matter how hard you try…"_

"_**Is that a threat?"**_

"_Not at all. I'm just telling you that she'll grow up into a woman that'll have her own choices to make-with or without your guidance. It's called maturity and she's on the brink of it."_

"_**It's not fair…I was gone for ten years of her life and for the time I spent with her…I didn't even know she was actually my own flesh and blood."**_

"_At least you had a child, Mr. Delta. I often wonder what it would've been like if Pearl were still alive to this day…"_

"_**You have my condolences, but I wish I could've done things differently…Like, tell her how much she means to me…"**_

"_I know how you feel, but look on the bright side: once this is over, you'll have all the time in the world to tell Eleanor how you feel about her."_

"_**Mr. Porter, thank you…but, I think, for your sake, you should go first. I bet you have somewhere to be. To see somebody precious to you. Why else would you need the surgery like me?"**_

"…_you are correct, but they…they're dead, Mr. Delta. I doubt my voice would reach them."_

"_**They're waiting to hear from you. I'll bet they want to know how you're feeling now that you've reached a turning point in your life and have survived Rapture's nightmare. You can go first, Mr. Porter. After all…the person that matters most to me is just upstairs."**_

"…_You are a kind man, Mr. Delta. I hope you will endure this world well. To be true, it wasn't in the best shape when I left it."_

Both Alpha Series suddenly stopped when they spotted Tenenbaum walk toward them, her hand extended to both of them.

'She must've returned from upstairs while we were in conversation,' thought Delta.

"Herr Delta, Mr. Porter. I am ready to begin the procedure. However, there is only one of me and two of you. I need you to come to a decision on who will be first. No fighting or you'll wake Little Ones up."

Delta motioned Subject Sigma to take her hand, in which he did.

"Okay, Mr. Porter. Lie on the table as I prepare the anesthetic. Before you do, I'll need you to take off your helmet so it will properly infiltrate your olfactory. Understood?"

While the two began, Delta headed to the stairway.

"Herr Delta, if you are going upstairs, please be quiet when you talk to Fraulein Eleanor. It took some time to get the kinder to sleep and I don't want them to run up and down making noise. This is a delicate procedure and I need to concentrate. You understand?"

He groaned and went up to the room where his daughter would be.

'I hope she's not upset I made her go up here…' he thought as he made it to the opening of the floor. His eyes caught sight of the rescued girls sleeping on pillows or in blankets; all were exhausted from the journey and were resting in a sanctuary of warmth and security. Delta was glad the children were okay and searched for Eleanor, only to find her asleep in a corner near the window that revealed the sunlight.

'She's never seen the sun before coming here. Unlike her "sisters" she was born and raised in Rapture. Then again, I don't remember seeing it either until we escaped from the city.' Thought the man as he walked toward his child.

He slowly removed his helmet and sat next to the napping woman, in hopes of helping her gain normalcy to his appearance. Looking to the window, Delta caught sight of his reflection, though he had to retract his eyes from the glaring sun. He remembered how his resemblance to Eleanor and the recently discovered blood that they shared.

'I guess that's fate wanting to make something right for her. She'll at least have a daddy to keep her company. But what do I know about parenting? I don't even remember my own childhood! Okay, calm down…just…use your best judgment. After all, it got you this far, didn't it?'

"…father?"

Delta turned to see Eleanor with a shocked look on her face. He came to the conclusion he simply hyperventilated in his thoughts, waking the woman up. Luckily, he hadn't done the same with the other little girls as they were all still sound asleep in the spots he found them in.

"Father?" she asked again, "Was the surgery a success? Can you talk to me?" Her voice was laced with anticipation and concern. He nodded "no", hoping she'd understand his reason why he didn't speak to her.

"Why not? Did something go wrong or…or did you volunteer for Subject Sigma to go first?"

Her father smiled by the question she posed; she was smart and hit dead on the mark. He nodded a "yes", earning a small smile from her.

"Hm…you are a gentle soul. But will you be okay with your kind nature when we find a home topside?"

Delta's head spun as a thought entered his brain. 'She's worried about me? It's supposed to be vice-versa…oh, Eleanor, you don't need to think for both of us.' He gave her a thumbs-up gesture, signifying that he would survive in the new world they had entered.

"Okay, but be cautious. Mother said-…" Eleanor stopped, realizing the one she called her mom would no longer be a part of her life.

"…why did she go back, father? I'm so confused. I know I hated her for what she did to me…but she doesn't deserve to live in a failing city. Was she that afraid of the surface? She always went on how bad it was and that it was doomed to destroy itself…"

Delta finished her sentence in his thoughts. '…unless you fixed it with your guidance.'

Eleanor hugged her legs and looked down to her feet. Her mind was rushing with questions and worries about survival.

'Will I be all right here? What about Father? If he can't remember what to do here at topside, we'll stick out like sore thumbs! We can't use our plasmids…but, then again, the moment we left Rapture, we lost our source to ADAM and EVE, so we're basically powerless! No, wait, breathe, Eleanor. You don't need those abilities here. The world is wonderful and peaceful now…there's no need for combat. But what if Rapture rises to the top of the ocean? That's impossible…but if someone from Rapture finds us, we won't be able to fight! What are we supposed to do then?!'

Her train of thought broke as a pair of arms held her tightly. Delta smiled at her and continued his embrace.

'Oh, Father. Did you sense my distress?' she thought, wondering about the man's sincerity. Before she could speak, she felt a sense of exhaustion take over, most likely from all the fretting she went through before Delta intervened. She allowed sleep to take her, Delta following soon after her.

"Thank you, Father…" she said before resting. She heard a light moan, one that she felt was Delta saying "you're welcome" and closed her eyes.

'If the world has kind people like father, then we'll be okay. That's for sure.'

**Wasn't that sweet? Did you like the chapter? Please review while the next installment is being prepared!**


	7. Body of Man

**I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed, followed, or stayed attached to the story so far. With your kind reviews and criticism, "Meet the Topsides!" is sure to be finished sooner than expected. But that's saying an awful lot, considering the story itself is still in the Prologue stage! Let's enjoy the newest chapter!**

Meet the Topsides! Chapter Seven:

_Body of Man_

Eleanor stirred and began to blink her eyes rapidly as she tried to recall the moments before she fell asleep. She remembered that Delta was calming her down after worrying about how they would survive in the world now that Rapture was behind them. It was then she realized that her father was gone from the corner in which she slept and that the rescued Little Sisters were missing from the room. She then turned to face the window, but noticed something was amiss.

The sun was gone. Only a dark sky was visible, its dark clouds landing on the horizon of the ocean's violent waves.

'This isn't ideal weather…I better find Father and make sure the bathysphere won't float away…'

She stood up and walked across the room to the stairs, noting the broken crayons and blank paper along with the torn up toys that littered the creaky wooden floor. There were no blankets or pillows, indicating the children were no longer resting. A roar of thunder echoed throughout the room, making Eleanor jump in surprise.

'This is rather unsettling,' she bit her lip with fright. 'I have to find Father quickly. Maybe he's getting his surgery done.'

She stepped down the rusted stairs and found another eerie sight: the room wasn't just empty, it was barren. There was no evidence that someone, namely Tenenbaum, had made residence at all. The items that she saw when she first entered the building were gone: no radio, tables, or chemicals. Even the surgical bed had disappeared from the room. A feeling of fear and uneasiness descended upon her.

"Father? Where are you?" she shouted, but no one answered.

Her heart began to race as the fear grew within her. She ran to the door of the lighthouse at the entryway in hopes that the man she was looking for was there, watching over the little girls with Tenenbaum and Subject Sigma. But that wasn't the case. Not by a longshot. Instead, Eleanor received a disturbing seascape.

"What's going on?!"

The ocean's waves were violent as bodies of splicers floated to the surface, their figures drilled into and misshaped more so. There were residents of people that Eleanor had known since she was a child such as Stanley Poole, Grace Halloway and a gigantic pink fish she believed to be Gil Alexander. The three of them were dead with injuries that showed Rapture had taken their lives. Eleanor held her head in disbelief; why was this happening?

"Father?! What's happening?!" she screamed loudly, but the thunder blocked her exclamation.

She ran around the lighthouse and found Delta at long last. Her heart sank like her hopes the moment she saw him though. The Alpha Series Big Daddy was not responding and no light was visible from his helmet. Both of his hands were limp, he was no longer conscious. The most terrifying piece of the man was the large needle that was embedded in his chest, the red color of ADAM flowing freely in the vial. It finally dawned on her, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

Her father, Subject Delta, was dead.

"FATHER!"

And the waves swallowed the screaming girl.

…

Sweat coated her brow as she came to from the ocean's wrath. Upon wiping the drops away she notice that she was back inside the lighthouse, the sunlight striking her in the eyes, though not as severe as it was hitting the line of the ocean.

'I'm back where it all began…was it a nightmare?' she took note of the children that were in the room; they were drawing and playing with the toys that Tenenbaum supplied them with. One of the girls pulled at her arm, alerting her of the child's presence.

"Are you okay, Big Sister?" she asked. It was Cindy Meltzer, her face filled with concern. "Mama Tenenbaum told us to be really quiet. We all wanted to play so we have to be really quiet."

Eleanor understood what she said and nodded, slowly getting up as Cindy retreated to the other girls who played hopscotch. The nightmare she had of the girls gone from the room were here, happily occupied with their ways of entertainment. She went to ask Delta how long she had been asleep, but discovered that he wasn't there anymore, making her think back to the body she found before the ocean swept her away and brought her back reality.

"Does anyone know where…where Subject Delta is?" she asked, hoping the girls would respond with a suitable answer.

"A man came up here and called for him." Said one of the girls that was drawing Delta in her picture.

"He said it was his turn and that Mama Tenenbaum was ready for him." Explained a brunette as she finished her turn on the hopscotch game.

"He left the room and we haven't seen him come back." Stated Cindy as she pointed to the stairs.

Eleanor nodded her head again and thanked the girls before she descended down the stairs. She saw the room as it was; not vacant and full of life. The surroundings revealed Tenenbaum in front of a surgical table with a limp figure lying on it. Her eyes grew wide by the sight; Delta was there, having his basic human skill restored to him.

'Oh, Father.' She wanted to approach the doctor, but decided against it as she knew the woman would need concentration on the procedure. The young lady was about to go back to the upstairs playroom but caught sight of another figure sitting in a chair. The man was a bespectacled African American with dark eyes and black hair with grey shades, revealing his age or stress and wore a fine suit with a red tie adorning it. Beside him was a pile of crumpled paper and next to it was a discarded suit of armor holding the sigma symbol on it.

"Subject Sigma?" she let out in a whisper, but the man heard her breath and looked up from his writing.

"Oh, hello, Miss Lamb. Or, better yet, should I call you Miss Eleanor now that you…have a new lease on life?" he asked, giving a look of sincerity.

"You can call me Eleanor, Mr.…oh, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Mr. Porter is just fine, but forgive me for taking your father away from you. I was done with the procedure, you see. I had to call him up and it was my luck that he was beginning to wake up from his rest."

"How long did it take for you to be finished in surgery?" she asked, rather anticipated at the time she rested.

"About two hours. It's been at least half-an-hour since I called Mr. Delta to the table. Let me tell you: Doctor Tenenbaum knows what she's doing. Your father is in excellent hands."

"Forgive me, Mr. Porter…" she began, "…but you don't sound like someone who got out of surgery. You sound perfect. No raspy breathing or halts in speech or even the need to shorten the length of how long you talk to me."

He chuckled in response. "No need to apologize. I'm better off than most because I barely spliced to begin with; the longer you're an active Big Daddy, the harder it is to regain what you've lost. I guess I should consider myself lucky being in stasis for all those years. But," he loosened his collar and pulled his tie lower, revealing a healing cut on his throat. "The scar does hurt, Miss Eleanor."

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! I didn't think about that…!" she apologized again, but the man waved it off.

"It is okay, Miss Eleanor. I feel rather concerned for Mr. Delta to be honest. It took me nearly two hours because I was not as spliced as badly. I could only think of how your father's body is. Sure his face recovered, but it had to considering the cause of his death." Porter explained.

Eleanor nodded in agreement, knowing it would take time for Delta to heal completely. She would be there for him as he was there for her.

"Be patient with Dr. Tenenbaum and he'll be good as new. You might need to help him from time to time however."

Eleanor's brows furrowed, a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean? He'll be cured won't he?" she asked.

Porter nodded, "Yes, but Mr. Delta will have to adjust to his new motor skills. That's what I'm doing right now."

"Oh, what are you doing? Drawing a picture?" Eleanor asked in curiosity. Her eyes looked at the pile of crumpled paper next to chair he sat in and came to that conclusion.

"I wasn't an artist like Rodin, but I'm a man who knows how to read and write…as well as decode. No, I'm writing a letter...a letter to someone very important to me."

"Who is it? Your family?" she inquired.

Porter sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were close to falling. Eleanor caught his attempt at masking his sadness and felt guilty for being nosy about his personal life.

She spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mr. Porter. You don't have to tell me. Please, I-"

He interrupted her, "No, it's alright, you're curious. That leads to questions. And that may give you a choice of answers." He sighed again. "The one I'm writing a letter to…is my wife."

"You left your wife to come to Rapture?"

"Well, after the war…she wasn't able to join me there."

Eleanor's eyes widened with a sudden realization: Sofia Lamb sometimes spoke of the war that led to her friends dying from the pointless destruction and a loved one would always try to follow their partners to the depths of the journey, no matter how far; it was a possibility that his wife was dead.

"…You have my condolences."

She tested the waters…

"Thank you, Miss Eleanor."

…and drowned in them.

The young woman decided to avoid the subject of the deceased, but that did not go as planned.

Porter stopped his pen and placed it at his side. "It's been a long time since I made a letter to anybody, given the situation during the war. Words escape me to convey how I felt about her, but I think I finally got it. Would you please read it, Miss Eleanor?"

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It's a personal parcel to your wife. I'm mean, it's private mail and-"

"I insist. Please, Eleanor?" he asked again, his eyes begging for the answer he sought to get.

Eleanor gave in and took the letter from his hands and flipped the opening that said "Pearl" on it.

'Pearl must be her name. It's ironic that pearls were at the sea, but not the one he wanted.'

She cleared her throat and read it aloud for him.

_I lived through the Blitz, Pearl—and the fall of Rapture. They took my memory, my voice—everything that made me a man. But nothing ever scared me so much as saying goodbye. I wanted to save you. I couldn't resist trying to bring you back, the only way I knew how. But you didn't want that—I know it now. And I think I'm finally ready…to let you go your way. I stand here, with the sun on my face…and it's almost like I can feel you smiling. Goodbye Pearl. I love you more than I've words for. _

_-Milton._

Eleanor had completed her request as Porter nodded, taking the paper back. Tears were welling up in her eyes as the man rubbed his own once more. She was overcome with emotion while the man beside her placed the parchment inside his pocket.

"That was…beautiful, Mr. Porter." That was all she could say, trying to contain her composure.

He nodded. "Thank you for reading it, Miss Eleanor. I wanted to ensure that my handwriting could be understood. It's been far too long since I've written anything; being a metal daddy doesn't put my skills to use." He smiled, a genuine one that he made for the first time in over eight years.

"Do you think that…that Father can write? Did you happen to meet my father when he was in Rapture?"

"I'm sad to say I don't remember. To be honest, I don't think I would have gotten the chance to—I closed myself into Minerva's Den, working on the Thinker."

"What's the Thinker?"

"Thinker is the machine that will ensure the betterment of humanity. I got the blueprints on my person. I left Rapture with the only thing that made the lab valuable. Before I got turned into Subject Sigma, I initiated the Rapture Departure Protocol to Thinker; I just couldn't leave it with Wahl going mad from his splicing. Now…now the world has the potential from all the greatest minds…right on this blueprint."

"…dear god…" That was all she could say, surprised that the brightest minds in Rapture were held on a piece of paper.

"I'll unveil it to the world after I make amends with Pearl…and maybe when the world itself settles down; I don't want this to be used in another war. The Thinker is meant for peace, not bloodshed."

"I understand."

Time passed, a pair of hours went by, followed by another pair. By then, the sun was dipping toward the ocean and the sky had turned violet and dark blue, indicating nighttime. Eleanor had tried to keep herself occupied by caring for the rescued children, but was feeling the strain of how long the procedure was taking. She wanted to separate the doctor from her father's body, but fought back the urge and instead approached Porter again for reassurance.

"Mr. Porter?"

His head rose from the book he was reading. "Yes, Miss Eleanor?"

"Does the cure work? It's been a long time and-!"

"Calm down, please. Doctor Tenenbaum has had repeated success with the cure for ADAM and had tested it before. Your father will be fine."

"He will be? How can you be so sure?"

"Because the last one she tested it on was another Alpha Series Big Daddy. I didn't get his name, but he was in storage like me. Last time I checked, he was cured and was living up on dry land in the United States. And before him, there was Mr. Ryan. His son, not the founder himself. He willingly took the Big Daddy procedure to get the girls' trust and take down Mr. Fontaine. Remember what she said: Mr. Ryan regained vocal speech in a few weeks."

His explanation took away most of her worry, but it didn't calm her nerves on how her father would be post-surgery. Then, as if a god had decided to lend a hand, Tenenbaum gave a sigh of relief.

"And Gott! It…is…done!" she cried out, a look of joy on her face.

"Is father awake?!" exclaimed Eleanor.

"Nein, the anesthesia is still in effect. I give another hour before he wakes up; Herr Ryan was the same when I removed the mental conditioning of the WYK phrase. You may see him if you like."

And she did.

As she walked up to his form on the table, her eyes widened with surprise: her father looked as good as new.

Delta's face was still clear, though it kept its emaciated look. Any sign of welts or tumors on his skin were gone. He had a lanky figure, thin and tall. His torso, legs and arms had bandages, indicating the sources as to where Tenenbaum had inserted the chemicals to cure the man of the ADAM's ill after effects. She caught sight of his chest moving up and down, and smiled.

'He's breathing so peacefully, like he's having a nice dream.' She thought to herself.

Her gaze froze the moment she noticed the scar on his right temple, stretching down to his ear.

She gasped. 'How did I miss that?!'

"You noticed the scar, didn't you Fraulein Eleanor?"

The voice belonged to Tenenbaum, her face suggesting she was exhausted from operating on the two men all day.

"Yes…can't you remove it?"

"Nein, I'm afraid I cannot. Herr Delta received that mark as the result of his suicide and the Vita-Chamber reconstructed his skull without the bullet wound, but could not heal the wound's entry. My cure for ADAM is completely physiological, not cosmetic. The only treatment that does qualify is the changing of the vocal chords, which your father should hear in a matter of time."

"I see. Thank you very much, Doctor Tenenbaum. My father would thank you if he was awake."

"He did, just before I knocked him out. He's a very good man. I can see why you wanted to bring him back from the dead."

Eleanor nodded and sat beside her father's table, waiting to see him rise up with the body of a man and not a Big Daddy.

**Sorry how long it has been since the last update. Did you like the chapter? Please review while the next installment is being typed up for you!**


End file.
